Lance Lord of the Fire Vanadis
by draco5764
Summary: Seven years after an attack on his town, Johnathan Sire has been the right hand General of the ill fire vanadis of Leginus Alexandra Ashavia. During his time as general he will face new enemies and go on new adventures to protect his new home and his surrogate sister. (Needs to be worked on a bit and it seems to be missing words so I'll fix that.)


Prologue

* * *

><p>(7 years ago)<p>

_As the light of the moon set on the country of Zhcted a whole town found itself being burned to the ground._

_The name of this town is or was Yornivire. A real small town run by a palladian by the name of Reginald Sire._

_The reason it is on fire is quite simple really. Yornivire is under siege._

_This is the is the work of the mouzinel army, or at least a part of it._

_Because the town is one of the farthest away from the territories of any of the Vanadis one of the generals of the mouzinel army decided to go plunder it and steal the town's riches for his kingdom._

_That was his goal and now that he has killed Reginald it appears that his ambitions are about to be fulfilled. _

_He now was going to capture the townsfolk that he would deem useful and take them back to the kingdom and make them into slaves. This would only if they were young and strong._

_The elderly however, they were slaughtered instantly. It really was an awful mess._

_There was not much left for the people of this once peaceful town. The town still had a handful of survivors. The future still seemed to be dim for these people with the town on fire and the enemy soldiers still wandering the burning town trying to find them._

_However a new spark of hope had been lit for the people of the town. In the distance on a black horse was the Vanadis of Legnica Alexandra Alshavin, or Sash for short._

_Legnica, being the territory closest to the town would naturally been the one to have been called._

_When Sasha had received the distress signal from Reginald she took a bunch of her soldiers and headed straight for Yornivire._

_She had visited the town and during her visits she had managed to form a close bond with not only Reginald but also his eight-year old son._

_It didn't matter to her that the town's Lord was and most of it's citizens were killed, Sasha was going to see if she could find as many people as she could and take them to the safety of Leginus._

_After she sure that the enemy had been completely run off she began her search for survivors._

_Unfortunately she had only managed to gather and find a handful of them. But it was not until a few seconds after she had given up that she had found who she was really looking for._

_Under a pile of logs she heard some faint crying and decided to go investigate it. _

_From the she found a boy under there no older than eight holding a large lance. He had black hair and blue eyes._

_Sashes instantly recognized the boy as the son and heir of Reginald Sire, Jonathan. Most people called him John._

_The boy smiled when he saw her. Over the years they've known as each other they began to see each other as siblings._

_After calming him down about the lose of his father, his home, and most of his people they began talking about the current situation of the town and it's people. _

_Soon Sasha decided on what she was going to do._

_"We'll have to take you and the townsfolk will come with us to Leginus. I will give you permission to live at the mansion with me and my friends and we'll have you trained as a soldier." She said with a smile._

_John gasped, "Really?"_

_The vanadis down at whom she saw as a little brother._

_She picked him up and placed him on the back of her horse and got on the horse herself._

_"John, hold on tight." She told him._

_He did so and they rode all the way to Leginus._

* * *

><p>(Present.)<p>

In a room in the Leginus manor sat a fifteen year old John wearing a blue shirt and black pants.

Over the had served her had become a general in Sasha' s army. Though he still saw her as a big sister.

Almost everyone younger than her including the other vanadis saw her as a big sister. She was the strongest of all the other vanadis.

However the fact still remained that no matter how strong she was she wasn't able to fight very much. She was born with a terrible illness that had been plaguing her family for generations.

If she fought for a long time the disease will get worse. But didn't matter because Johnathan was always ready to help.

On the day she had taken him in when his home was destroyed and his father was killed he made a vow to protect not only her but all of Leginus as well.

That whenever she is away he is the one that guards and protects all of Leginus.

Also he helps to take care of her on a daily basis and spends time with her so she doesn't get lonely.

While he began to look around his room his eyes rested on a lance right next to his bed with a silver blade and a steel pole handle.

It was the exact same lance he had with the Sasha rescue him. The lance' s name is Ascalon and was a family heirloom.

This lance had been in a lot of with father and his ancestors on all sorts of battles. Not only that but it was also said to posses magical powers.

However John had seen anything like that from the lance.

Sure it was a great weapon that has served him well in battle over the time he's been under the care of Sasha, but he still had never seen anything from it that resembled magic from it.

'Well I should go check on Sasha and see if there is anything she'd like me to do for her.' John thought.

And that he left his room to head to Sasha' s room.

(The End.)

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first madan no ou to vanadis fanfiction.<strong>

**So the main character is Sasha' s most loyal General and this is his story. I will give him a harem but first I have to think what girls to give him since most of them have fallen for Tigre.**

**P.S. **

**I'm gonna give him a pet Dragon to help him with his adventures. It's either going to a wyvern, a winged flying-Dragon, or a firedrake, a fire spewing Dragon. If you like you help me pick by giving your opinion in the reviews.**


End file.
